


The Female Crow/Raven of Mystic Falls

by BaKuRa_Kurama13, Yoko-Kiryuu Bikutoria Kurama (BaKuRa_Kurama13)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Daniellla Damon Salvatore, F/F, F/M, Female!Damon, M/M, fem!Damon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaKuRa_Kurama13/pseuds/BaKuRa_Kurama13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaKuRa_Kurama13/pseuds/Yoko-Kiryuu%20Bikutoria%20Kurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a work in progress but I want opinions on if I should write it or not. Enjoy!</p><p>Summary: Damon looked at the girl who looked exactly like her two-faced sire Katherine, she could tell this girl is not her sire whom is the only reason that she Danielle Damon Salvatore preferring to be called Damon came home to Mystic Falls, revenge being the only thing keeping her going since her forced turning. The girl really did look like a twin of her sire, she decided as her power over the weather caused a mist as she flew over in bird form to examine the girl closer, except this girl has innocent eyes and a friendly aura.... continued in fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female Crow/Raven of Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this isn't written yet as I need inspiration and a beta reader but use the idea if you want just help with this please?

Basically this is a work in progress but I want opinions on if I should write it or not. Enjoy!

Summary/Prologue: Damon looked at the girl who looked exactly like her two-faced sire Katherine, she could tell this girl is not her sire whom is the only reason that she Danielle Damon Salvatore preferring to be called Damon came home to Mystic Falls, revenge being the only thing keeping her going since her forced turning. The girl really did look like a twin of her sire, she decided as her power over the weather caused a mist as she flew over in bird form to examine the girl closer, except this girl has innocent eyes and a friendly aura. It was then the girl stood up trying to shoo Damon away to which she kawed back, the girl grimaced and ran off falling to the floor as she bumped into Stephan Salvatore, her brooding but charming little brother, who she promised an eternity of misery to for damning her to be a vampire and never have a husband or children ever again. So they liked each other huh? Well I think I'll do some trust damage to that relationship before it starts, in fact I'll use truth only to do it! Then once my revenge on Katherine is done I'll let Stephan be happy with the human reflection of our sire till she ages and realises little brother doesn't or broody Stephan turns to ripper Stephan, then I will pick the happiness off their relationship like my bird form would a dead animal's flesh from it's bones! Beware Mystic Falls I'm back and out for vengance!

**Author's Note:**

> Please message me if you think I should write this fic.


End file.
